


Benrey Fucks The Gordons

by visceraboy



Category: Gorgeous Freeman, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life, freeman's mind
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Alien Cum, Alien Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Caught, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Homophobic Language, Impregnation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Squirting, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Urination, Voyeurism, i wanna fuck freemind so bad it makes me look stupid, piss drinking, t4t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: Ch. 1 is Freeman's Mind, Ch. 2 is Half Life, Ch. 3 is HLVRAI, and Ch. 4 is Gorgeous Freeman.Four Gordons just means more for Benrey to love, and love him back.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Feetman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freemind, Benrey/Gorgeous Freeman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	1. Freeman's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> dont be weird. dont send this to ppl who dont wanna see it.  
> all the gordons r trans men and benrey is a nonbinary trans man, hes an alien and he has a dick and a slit. I'll refer to benreys genitalia w "dick/cock/slit/hole/cunt" and the same applies to the gordons.  
> this chapter has freemind calling benrey a fag and benrey getting off on it (im a bi trans man). he also yells at benrey at one point which scares benrey but its quickly resolved. everything is CONSENSUAL. freemind has some internalized homophobia he makes external.

When Benrey initially hit on Gordon Freemind, he was met with hostility. A confused, angry response that kept him up for days.

"What are you, a fag?"

Benrey knew he meant it with utmost venom but something about that coming from Gordon drove him up the wall.

He'd slunk into an empty hallway, panting as he pulled his slick, tentacle-like cock from his pants. He teased over the tip with his thumb before beginning to pump it, his breath hitching as he bucked into his hand, groaning deeply as waves of pleasure rocked through him.

"'m a dirty- i'm your dirty fag, fuck-" he squeezed his eyes shut, already getting close to his release. "dirty little faggot, fu-fuck, fuck- fuck me, fucking-"

"What the fuck?" 

Benrey's cheeks turned red as he turned his head, Freemind standing just a few feet from him. He looked disgusted, but intrigued. He didn't let go of his dick, instead just squeezing it tighter. 

"Are you really getting off on me calling you a fag?" Freemind asked incredulously. "I mean, I knew you were a freak, but holy shit!" he laughed with that last part. "I guess being the perfect specimen means nasty asses like you are gonna be all over me too. Should've realized that sooner." 

Then Freemind's attention finally turned to Benrey's dick, slick in his hand.

"Oooh, holy shit, you're not human!" he gestured at Benrey's dick. "You lay eggs or some shit? Cos if so I am NOT letting you lay eggs in me, man."

Benrey's cheeks only got hotter as he nodded, looking away, almost ashamed. 

"Wh- FOR REAL?"

Another nod.

"Holy shit! Just like those fuckers in Alien!"

Benrey couldn't hold back a giggle, which made Freemind grin more, proud of himself.

"Y'know what?" Freemind said as he began approaching Benrey. "Since I'm in such a good mood, and I wanna know more about your fucked up anatomy… I'm gonna let you have sex with me." he leaned on the wall, hovering just inches from Benrey. "But, y'know, once you have a taste of the Freeman you're not gonna want anyone else… and this is a one time deal. I'm not a homo like you." he pressed his crotch to Benrey's ass and leaned in, catching Benrey's ear in his mouth, earning a shuddering breath from him. "You ready?"

"yes, yes- fuck!" 

Freemind bit down. Hard.

"Let me set some ground rules." he started, still leaned into Benrey's ear. Benrey didn't have the heart to tell him how loud he was actually being, he obviously thought he was whispering. "You don't touch me. I don't submit to you. You do not call me my name." he ran a hand over Benrey's ass, squeezing it as he thought. "Call me sir. Or master. Whichever one makes your tentacle harder." he said, then slapped Benrey's ass. Benrey moaned loudly, pressing his forehead to the wall.

"y- yessir..."

"Now. There's an empty office over there. I'm gonna take you there, lay you out on the desk, and fuck you like the nasty little faggot you are. Got it?"

"yes sir,"

"Good boy." he gave Benrey less of a slap this time, and more of a pat before dragging him to the office. Benrey's cock was still out as Freemind made quick work of their clothes, taking off his HEV suit with shocking speed.

Benrey looked him up and down. He was the same height as Gordon- his Gordon- and looked mostly the same, but with some key differences. His hair was pulled back into braids, half of his right ear had been shot off, and he was missing a few teeth and an eye. He had long, pale scars under his pecs, and he was more muscular than his Gordon. Not overly muscular like Gorgeous, he still had a soft stomach, but his arms were toned. A real man's man, if Benrey had to put it into words.

"You ever fuck another man before?" Freemind asked as he examined Benrey. He was made of round curves, and significantly shorter than Freemind. Around maybe a solid foot shorter. Fat in more places than his ass. If Freemind liked men, Benrey would probably be his type. 

"yes sir," Benrey nodded. "i'm clean though. not human. don't get human, uh… sick."

"Good, because I don't have any condoms." he wasn't looking at Benrey anymore, instead staring at his dick. It was blue and shiny, slick with lubricant. It must self lubricate, Freemind realized. "No eggs either. Remember that."

"i don't have to lay eggs right now."

"Oh. Good." Freemind furrowed his brow, then took Benrey's dick between his thumb and index finger. Fleshy, but smooth. Benrey inhaled, shutting his eyes as he squirmed. Freemind stroked up until his fingers slid off. "Hey. Open your eyes."

When Benrey opened his eyes and looked at Freemind, he smirked and licked the liquid from his fingers. Benrey's breath hitched as his dick twitched, and Freemind looked pleasantly surprised.

"Fuck, I expected that to taste like pussy, but it's so much sweeter." he said, which earned a giggle from Benrey. "What's so funny?"

"not funny. just kinda cute you think my dicks sweet."

Freemind's cheeks felt hot.

"I am NOT cute!" he shouted "I'm a fucking MAN! Men aren't CUTE!"

Benrey frowned, squirming uncomfortably.

"yessir. sorry, sir..." he looked away.

Freemind's words caught in his throat as he looked at Benrey. Vulnerable. Visibly uncomfortable. He wasn't even looking at him anymore.

He felt bad.

"... Fine. Whatever. Call me cute." he looked away. "I guess… ugh, don't tell anyone I said this, okay?"

"... huh? okay, secret, got it."

"You're cute, too." he leaned over Benrey, rubbing his chest as he pressed a kiss to his neck. "If I were gay, I'd be into you."

Benrey decided to ignore how flawed that logic was, instead leaning into Freemind's touch, basking in the praise. He wanted to hold him, but remembered the no touching rule. As Freemind began kneading at a nipple, Benrey's hips jerked and he moaned. 

"You ready to get fucked, baby?" he said into Benrey's ear.

"yes sir," Benrey nodded, his dick twitching. "please fuck me?" 

Freemind pressed a kiss to Benrey's ear before he stood, removing his boxers.

The sight of Freemind completely naked took Benrey's breath away. His cunt was covered in thick, dark hair. The hair near his entrance, however, was visibly damp. Freemind smirked as he mounted Benrey, bringing his cock to his entrance. Benrey shivered as he felt Freemind's cunt drip onto his cock. He bucked his hips up, groaning in desperation before Freemind pressed his hips down firmly with his hands.

"Impatient." he said, direct and to the point. "You gotta act better than that to get a taste of Freeman, baby." he began rubbing circles into Benrey's hips. His cunt was still readily dripping onto Benrey's cock, letting him know how badly he wanted this.

"p- please fuck me, please," Benrey babbled, shivering with each drip onto his needy cock. "need to be fucked, wanna cum, sir, need to cum," 

"Need to?" he chuckled. "I don't think you're gonna die if you don't cum."

"won't, but- fu-huck! need, need, gonna fuckin- ah!" he bucked his hips once again, tossing his head back. "need you, sir…" 

With that, Freemind seemed satisfied. He took Benrey's cock in his cunt with one thrust, gasping at how much bigger it felt inside of him, and Benrey's moan bordered on a scream. Freemind's thighs shook as he adjusted to Benrey's size, shutting his eyes and panting. Benrey jerked and moaned under him, if it wasn't for Freemind keeping him still, he'd be fucking Freemind's cunt himself.

"Calm the fuck down! You're way bigger than I tho-hought!" he gasped as his grip loosened just long enough for Benrey to thrust in and out, and…

"Are you cumming already!?" Freemind asked as he tried to keep up with Benrey, rolling his hips, allowing Benrey to pump his cunt full of cum. He shivered and moaned as Benrey seemed to forget the rules and grab him by the waist, guiding him though the orgasm. With one last arch of his back, Benrey then flopped back onto the desk. It took him a second to realize what had happened, but when he did, he quickly took his hands away and looked up at Freemind. 

"i- i'm sorry, sir," he said breathily. "just felt too good, forgot, 'm sorry..."

"It feels thicker than human cum." Freemind noted out loud as leaned in and peppered Benrey's neck and chest with kisses. "I'll overlook it for now, baby. Can't blame you. I'm just too good at this." he lifted his head, now looking Benrey in the eye. "Just don't do it again."

"yessi- ah!" 

Freemind began rolling his hips again, laughing at how Benrey squirmed and moaned.

"You best be glad I had all that shit removed, you dirty little bitch! Cumming in your master without even asking first, what a nasty ass little sex toy you are!" he said as he began to stroke his cock. "You better ask next time. Or you won't like the punishment you get, dirty ass fag. You're lucky I'm still indulging you." 

"fu- fuck, 'm a fag, nasty lil fag," Benrey breathed as he dug his nails into the wood. "lil sex toy, only, only for you, sir, a-ah!"

"Damn right you're only for me." Freemind rubbed circles into the head of his dick as he rocked on Benrey's cock, the pit of his stomach heating up. "You're my sex toy. Only I get to fuck you, hear me? Mine!" his thighs shook as he quickly came up on his own orgasm. "Fu-fuck! You're such a fucking whore, just letting me spread you out and fuck you where anyone could see us!" his dick was throbbing, and tears were pricking at his eye. "I bet you'd love to be used as a public cumdump! Letting anyone empty their balls into you, you nasty ass cumrag!"

"fuck, please, ple-ease use me, use me, daddy," Benrey begged.

That sent Freemind over the edge.

Freemind gasped and shook as he came, tensing up. However, Benrey continued to fuck him through his orgasm, babbling incoherently as Freemind squirted onto his cock. 

When Freemind was spent, he flopped onto Benrey, panting as he pulled off of him despite the protesting groans.

"Fuck… that felt, SO good..." Freemind said. 

Benrey squirmed and groaned "done already…?"

"Huh?" Freemind lifted his head, resting his chin between Benrey's breasts. "You're still horny!?"

Benrey nodded.

"Oh. Uh," he looked away. "Well, you can't use my cunt."

"can i, uh… ask for somethin specific? sir?"

"Go for it." 

"can you, um… use your feet? to finish me? please, sir?" 

Freemind inhaled, sitting up and looking at Benrey crooked.

"You mean a footjob?" 

"mhmmm!"

Freemind blinked. Then he shrugged.

"You know what? Fuck it. Sure. Since you made me cum so hard I saw stars, I think you deserve it." 

"really?" Benrey perked up, smiling.

"Yep! Now, you sit on the floor."

"yessir!" Benrey smiled as he complied. He sat leaned back, his legs out and his hands behind his back. He smiled up at Freemind rather sweetly. "'m ready!" 

"Good boy!" Freemind said as he sat on the edge of the desk. "You've been SO good for me, haven't you? My perfect little sex toy deserves a treat, doesn't he?" 

Benrey nodded, smiling. Freemind smiled back.

Freemind wasn't entirely sure how footjobs worked, though. He didn't just peruse porn sites footjob sections! Feet just weren't his thing. Unlike Benrey, he had normal sexual tastes, like boobs. 

He gave Benrey's dick an experimental stroke with his big toe, which earned a positive response! Benrey made a squeek and bucked his hips closer. Freemind then began to stroke with all his toes, adding in his other foot. He tilted his head as he watched Benrey shut his eyes and moan. He looked back to Benrey's dick and took it between his arches, quickly rubbing it, which made Benrey's eyes snap open.

"fu- fuck! like that! please, please," he looked up at Freemind as he begged, panting. 

"You're so disgusting," Freemind said with a smirk. "Getting off on getting called a faggot AND my feet? What next? Piss?"

Benrey looked away guiltily.

Freemind paused. He stared at Benrey.

"No way. You're into piss."

Benrey nodded, frowning.

"... Good thing I havent pissed since yesterday then." he had an awful idea, grinning wide. "Lay back." 

"wh- really?"

"You want me to piss, don't you?"

"y- yes sir!" Benrey said as he laid back, smiling.

"Open your mouth." Freemind instructed.

Benrey knew what he was doing. He didn't even have to ask!

"'m lucky to have such a nice master..." 

"Nice?" Freemind asked. "I just have to piss, and you're gonna be my toilet." he stepped on Benrey's cock with his full weight, earning a moan and some thick precum before he stepped to Benrey's face. He inhaled, shutting his eyes and looking up as his muscles relaxed and a heavy stream of piss began falling onto Benrey's face. He looked back down, cheeks heating up at the sight. Not all of the piss was going into Benrey's mouth, and his thick cum was mixed in, splashing onto his face and getting in his hair. What Benrey did catch in his mouth, he drank readily. The smell was strong and his stream was dark. He hadn't been drinking much water as of late. As the stream died down, dribbles found their way onto Benrey's chest. Piss dripped into Benrey's hair. Freemind was sure there was no way to get out the stench without a shower, leaving Benrey thuroughly marked with his smell. 

"thank you..." Benrey smiled almost dopily at Freemind.

"Don't mention it." he said, then stepped on Benrey's dick. "Really. If you tell anyone I indulged in your disgusting ass fantasies, you're dead."

"y-yes sir,"

Freemind smiled as he sat back down, stroking Benrey's dick a few more times with his foot until Benrey tensed up, cumming onto his own stomach with little fanfare. He shivered and moaned, but no words as Freemind stroked him through his orgasm. Once Benrey was thuroughly done, Freemind leaned down and scooped up some of his cum with his middle and index finger.

"Thick. Almost like whipped cream in consistency. I can actually feel the sperm moving… gross." he put it in his mouth, giving himself a moment to taste it before swallowing. "Sweet. Could do without it feeling like I'm about to swallow ants, though." 

"dude are you… analyzing my cum?"

"Yeah. That was, like… the entire point of me fucking you." Freemind said, looking away, visibly embarassed. 

Benrey smirked as he wiggled his ass around. "you liked it though."

"Nope. I'm not a little faggot like you." he retorted. "I don't fuck men, I'm not a fucking fruit, I'm Gordon goddamn Freeman!" 

"fruit, derogatory. el oh el."

"Wh- don't say that. Don't say "el oh el". What are you, 87?" Freemind looked at him, utterly confused. "Ugly enough to be."

"if i'm so ugly why'd you ride me sooo hard?" he sits up, smiling. ""ooohh benrey its so big!! youre so good youre miiinne"- SHIT!"

Freemind kicked Benrey directly in the dick.

"Get dressed, dumbass. They're gonna start wondering where we are." he said as he looked away, grabbing his clothes up. When he turned back, Benrey was already dressed. "Oh. Okay."

Benrey looked at him, smiling expectantly.

"... What?" Freemind asked. 

"i did what you said."

"Yeah, I hope." Freemind furrowed his brows, but upon realizing what Benrey wanted out of him, he sighed. "... Good boy."

Benrey giggled as he pulled Freemind down and kissed his cheek, whispering a thanks before heading out the door to find Feetman and Bubby looking for him and Freemind.

"Oh my god, you smell like piss."

"What the fuck? Why do you smell so bad?"

Benrey looked away, thinking for a moment before responding.

"had an accident like a little baby." he shrugged. "freemind was cool and helped me though. real nice dude, yall should meet."

"Wh- we've met Freemind?" Feetman looked at Benrey, confused. "Did you say you pissed yourself?"

"Don't make fun of him!" Bubby smacked Feetman upside his head. "He's obviously already embarassed!"

"yea man you're like...bullying me. not cool. why do you like to bully me so much? huh?"

"I- I'm not! I was just asking-"

"Look what you did, Gordon! He's crying now!"

"boohoo…"

"He's not- y'know what, fine! Sorry!"

"waaahhh…"

Freemind giggled, listening in.

Benrey wasn't so bad.


	2. Half-Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last time w the general stuff.  
> Benrey doesn't know Feetman saw them, it'll be explored next chapter! Also, Gordon is 47 and Benrey is 26, if that bothers anyone.

Benrey really liked who everyone called the Original Gordon. Or simply put, Gordon. He was older- 20 years older to be precise, which meant he was nearing 50 years old and still looked like a knockout. His hair was haphazardly cut and was greying near his temples. His beard was growing in and he had a streak of grey down his chin. Above all, he was much gentler than the other Gordons. He was sweet. He always treated Benrey with care, as if his feelings did matter, and it was… nice. It was also nice to not have to strain to listen to Gordon, instead just watching his hands. Even though Gordon could hear, Benrey signed back. He liked making Gordon laugh. It wasn't audible, but he still knew he was laughing because of the way his nose wrinkled and he exhaled. It was after one of those laughs that Benrey leaned in, and kissed his cheek, leaning into the older man sweetly.

"Did you just kiss me?" Gordon signed, looking at Benrey with hot cheeks.

"huh? yea. issat good?" Benrey looked up and tilted his head.

Gordon paused, then smiled at Benrey.

"Only if I can kiss you." 

"oh. yeah? go head, smack up on me man. or else you're chicken." he leaned in, smiling.

Gordon leaned in, kissing Benrey. Soft at first, peppering kisses over his lips, then leaning in more, licking his lips. Benrey opened his mouth, his breathing getting heavier as Gordon licked the inside of his mouth, kissing him deeper, bringing him closer. His cheeks felt so hot, Benrey pressed up against him, spreading his legs. He rubbed himself against the HEV suits codpiece, breaking the kiss only to speak.

"gordon?" his voice was low, his hands draped around Gordon's shoulders. His eyes were half-lidded as he shifted. "you uh.. ain't gotta do nothin, but i was wonderin if you, uuh. wanted to, y'know..." he looked away, visibly nervous. Gordon patted him, catching his attention.

"Sleep with you?" 

Benrey practically melted at that. The way he put it sounded so tender. He nodded, looking up at him. Gordon smiled and kissed him sweetly before laying him on his back, being careful of any spills or blood. Fucking on the floor of Black Mesa wasn't ideal, but it'd do for now. He kissed down Benrey's cheek, untying his tie at the same time. Once it was off he placed it to the side and sat up.

"Help me take off this vest please?" 

"oh! yea yea, hold on," he sat up and undid the velcro on his shoulders, shucking off the heavy bullet-proof vest. Gordon sat it to the side and rubbed Benrey's hips, pressing their foreheads together. He rubbed downwards, hooking his fingers into his pants, tugging them down. He looked to Benrey for approval, to which he saw Benrey warmly smiling at him, so he continued to pull his pants off until they were to his boots. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips before scooting away, carefully unlacing his boots one at a time. Once they were off, he sat them next to the vest, and took off his pants. He ran his thumb up the socked arch of Benrey's foot, earning a flinch and a giggle. He patted Benrey's foot and looked up to him, smiling.

"I bet your feet must be killing you." he gave Benrey a sympathetic look as he slid off the thin black socks. Benrey's cheeks flushed.

"a lil..." he admitted.

Gordon leaned down, pressing a kiss to his foot, earning a shaky gasp from Benrey, who's eyes were still on him. He smiled as he pressed down gently, rubbing their foot, at first going in circles on his arch. The way Benrey groaned told Gordon his feet hurt more than a little. He rubbed up and down, stretching his foot a little, working out the knots, then he moved to the pad of his foot, pressing and kneading gently. Benrey shut his eyes and laid back, moaning a little with each press. Gordon smiled, proud with himself as he got to the ball. Benrey stretched and popped his toes, then Gordon pressed another kiss to his foot before moving to the other one, repeating the process. This time he also lightly grazed his fingers over the arch, making Benrey giggle and squirm.

"man, cut that ou- ah!" 

Gordon just popped out another big knot. He smiled sweetly up at Benrey as he continued the process, tilting his head with a smirk. He knew what he just did. Once he was done, he kissed Benrey's foot once more, then began peppering kisses upwards, finding himself on Benrey's thigh. He already knew he wasn't human, but didn't quite know what to expect when he pulled down Benrey's boxers… Certainly not a squirming blue tentacle and a slit, but it was Benrey's, and he found that beautiful. He set Benrey's boxers to the side before going back to kissing his thighs. Benrey squirmed, groaning, until Gordon kissed the base of his cock. He gasped, his thighs shaking as he spread his legs open more.

"g-gordon, fuck..."

Gordon smiled and kissed again, then licked a stripe up his cock. Benrey bucked his hips, whining as he tries to find something the grab, and ends up in Gordon's hair. Gordon let him dig his fingers in before he dipped his tongue into Benrey's soaked cunt, drinking in the sweet flavor. Benrey bucked and gripped Gordon tighter, moaning as Gordon lapped his sweet slick, shutting his eyes as he pressed his hands onto their thighs, holding them still. 

"fuck, gordon, sh- shit, feels good," Benrey babbled as Gordon moved from his slit to their cock, taking the tip into their mouth, then slowly taking it in his mouth, careful not to choke himself. "shit- shit, gordon, your mou-ooh, fuck!" he bucked his hips into Gordon's mouth, moaning. Gordon patted his thigh to catch his attention.

"Do you wanna facefuck me?" 

Benrey practically short-circuited at that.

"yes yes yes please? please let me?"

Gordon gave a thumbs up, then put himself into position. Once he was sure Gordon was ready, Benrey began to sloppily pull Gordon by his hair, moaning loudly as he fucked his mouth. He could feel Gordon swallowing and licking him at the same time, spit dribbling as Benrey pulls his face up for a moment. Gordon's panting, eyes half-lidded as he looks to Benrey, smiling. Hes drooling and covered in Benrey's slick. 

"you good?" Benrey asks, stroking Gordon's cheek. "not too rough?"

"I'm fine." he signs, smiling. 

"i think 'm uh… done with that." he strokes Gordon more, smiling. "too rough for me. gotta treat you sweet."

Gordon laughs, leaning in close to kiss Benrey sweetly, then pulls back.

"Then make love to me."

Benrey's cheeks flushed as he nodded, then told Gordon to move, lay down. Of course, Gordon followed. Benrey kissed him, while his eyes were shut, he willed the HEV suit off. When Gordon opened his eyes, he furrowed his brow, then remembered. Oh yeah. Benrey's not human. Everything was sitting to the side, including his underwear. 

"you look really good," Benrey said, looking him up and down. His had a prominent chest and soft curves. Dark curls covering his crotch split to show the tip of his t-dick. He had a lot of scars and both of his legs from the knee down were prosthetic. Something about breaking his legs too much. Benrey couldn't quite remember, simply drinking in the sight of such a handsome man under him. His request echoed in his head. Make love to me. 

Benrey leaned over, kissing Gordon. His hands explored his body, caressing his chest and stomach as he slides his hands downwards. 

Gordon gasps, breaking the kiss as Benrey strokes his dick. Benrey moves to his neck, kissing and suckling as Gordon pants under him. He dips a finger into Gordon's wet cunt, smiling as Gordon gasps again. He looks up.

"feelin good?"

Gordon nods, then begins signing much faster than he was before. "Keep going, please."

Benrey nods, returning his lips to Gordon's neck, and slips another finger in. Gordon bucks his hips against the touch, rubbing his cock into their palm. He breathed heavily, swallowing thickly. He frowned when Benrey pulled out. Benrey smiler as he lined up his cock with Gordon's hole, sure he was stretched out enough.

"ready?"

Gordon nodded, spreading his legs for emphasis. Benrey bit his lip, then began carefully sliding himself in, moaning at the sensation. Gordon tossed his head back, sharply inhaling. Once Benrey was at the base of his dick, he paused, breathing heavily. 

"sh- shit, gordon, fuck..." he leaned into the crane of Gordon's neck. "you feel so good… so warm n wet around my cock, baby, don't ever wanna stop making you feel good…" 

Gordon smiles as he pulls Benrey into a kiss, dipping his tongue into Benrey's mouth. Benrey began to move, thrusting in and out of Gordon slowly. Gordon broke the kiss, gasping at the feeling. Benrey filled out his cunt so nicely, he wasn't too big or too small, even tapering some at the end. He rocked his hips in rhythm with Benrey, panting and grunting. He patted Benrey.

"Faster, please."

Benrey nodded, fucking him faster. He moaned, shutting his eyes as he leaned into Gordon, kissing his neck. 

"fuh- fuck, fuck, feels… so good, so good around my cock, fuck," he breathed. "feels so good, so good…"

With a gasp, Gordon's cunt was clenched around Benrey's cock. He shut his eyes, tossing his head back as Benrey fucked and kissed him through his orgasm. Once Gordon was finished, Benrey began sliding out, to which Gordon wrapped his legs around him.

"huh?"

"Cum in me." 

Benrey's cheeks were burning as he nodded. 

"you sure?"

Gordon nodded, smiling.

"if you're sure..." Benrey smiled, showing off his sharp teeth, then grabbed Gordon's hips.

The only sound in the dark hallway was Gordon's gasps, Benrey's moans, and wet slapping, which attracted some attention.

Feetman stood just out of sight, eyes wide as he watched Benrey fuck Gordon.

Gordon's legs shook as he came again, and Benrey pressed himself deep into Gordon's cunt, moaning as he came deep inside of Gordon's cunt. His cock pumped, ropes of thick cum sticking inside of Gordon. 

"g- good job, good job… so good for me, taking my dick n letting me cum inside." he pressed kisses to Gordon's temples. "i bet you're gonna get knocked up like this, huh? all this in you? it won't come out either..." he nuzzled into the crane of Gordon's neck. "gonna have my baby… gonna have my baby and gonna be so, so cute." he smiled. 

Gordon nodded, tossing his head back and…

Feetman felt his stomach drop. He'd been spotted.

Gordon smiled at him.

Benrey was distracted by emptying himself into Gordon.

"Enjoying the show?" Gordon signed.

Feetman nodded.

"You might wanna go. I think he's almost done."

Feetman's eyes went wide again as he nodded and quietly slinked away.

Benrey sighed as he pulled out, then laid on top of Gordon, cuddling him.

"you say somethin?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. I wanna lay for a minute."


End file.
